As a biological information measuring device mounted to a living body to measure information on this living body, there has been known a pulse oximeter, an electrocardiographic monitor, a blood pressure monitor, and the like. For example, a pulse oximeter described in Patent Literature 1 irradiates a living body part with light at a measured portion mounted to the living body part of an examinee. Based on an amount of light transmitting the living body part or reflected by the living body part, oxygen saturation (SpO2) in blood is derived.
Additionally, there has been known a receiving device (for example, a monitor) that receives a biological information signal acquired by these biological information measuring devices and performs predetermined data processing.